UNSC Hikari
Missile-Class Frigates The Missile-Class Frigate was developed by the UNSC before the start of the Human-Covenant War. As the Human-Covenant War progressed the use of Missile Frigates lessened due to their lack of firepower against shielded Covenant vessels. However Missile-Class Frigates were still produced as they created an execellent form of anti-aircraft defense with occasions when whole squadrons of Seraph fighters were destroyed in one volley. The Missile-Class Frigate has a unigue design where a revolver like mechanism is placed under the uper arm of the frigate. This large cylinder holds two thirds of the frigate's missile armament. Due to the size and weight of the missiles many of the other armaments have been replaced to make room for added munitions. The frigate can only hold up to a platoon of Marines and only two Pelican dropships. The MAC cannon has been noted of being even less effective than that of regular UNSC Frigates as well due to lack of power and space. Missile Frigates would also be given the nickname Lightbulb, reason given was for that Missile Frigates were prone to exploding in brilliant flashes of light when struck by weak Covenant weapons near the munitions. The frigate is fast and agile, a product in an attempt to make more use of Missile Frigates. The Missile Frigate can be piloted by a crew of five at the bridge: Captian, Navigations, Weapons, Communications, and Operations. The Frigate has an advanced guidance system for its Archer Missiles and is capable of tracking up to four hundred targets. ''Hikari'' Commanded by a young Captian Blake Kesey the Hikari was developed in mid 2549 and sent to the colony planet Hera with the UNSC Nal Gae and UNSC Sakurabira to provide support to the growing campaign there. The Hikari would perform valiantly in space combat. Captian - Captian Blake Kesey Executive Officer - Lieutenant Kokoro Tokunaga Navigations Officer - Lieutenant Sarah Sakuraba Weapons Officer - Lieutenant Lauren Evans Operations Officer - Lieutenant Bryan Ki - K.I.A. (2552), Lieutenant Matthew Thompson Communications Officer - Lieutenant Andrew Shepherd Marine Officer - Second Lieutenant Paul Truman 'Hera' The Hikari was part of Battle Group 1 which included the UNSC Nal Gae and UNSC Sakurabira as they made way for the colony planet Hera. The battle in space would be the Hikari's baptism of fire. In the battle the Hikari performed well and would survive to fight another day. Hikari - Maiden Voyage 'First Battle Of Earth' Hikari would see minor service in the First Battle Of Earth, after a Halycon-Class Cruiser disabled a CCS-Battlecruiser the Hikari fired a large salvo of Archer missiles destroying the ship. Afterwards the Hikari would play a role of anti-aircraft taking down squadrons of Seraph fighters. Soon the battle in space would end with the Hikari recieving minimal damage. 'Second Battle Of Earth' The Hikari would see extensive service in the Second Battle Of Earth. When the Covenant invaded the Hikari opened fire on disabled unshielded targets to devestating effect. Than as the Covenant Fleet narrowed the distance and launched ground forces the Hikari opened fire with volley after volley of missiles to knock out as many dropships before they reached atmosphere. When the Hikari expended all its munitions it turned tail to a supply station on the other side of the planet. Two days later after being fully refitted and given minor repairs it set off again. The Hikari along with another battle group from the same station attacked the Covenant's rear. The Hikari andother ships opened fire with Shiva Nuclear Warheads in two volleys which cleared a path in the section in space. However more ships entered the area and another battle insued with the Hikari taking major damage. After limping back to a repair station it would take a week for the Hikari to be put in back into service and into the fight. *Still Under Construction *I did not draw the picture nor do I attempt to take credit for it Category:Frigates Category:Individual UNSC Ships